Pit vs Kratos 2
Pit revives from getting de-winged and Sparta Kicked. Now he challenges Kratos again for a rematch! Who will win this time? Cast B-Lo as Pit and Kratos Lyrics Kratos: How the fuck are you alive? I sliced your puny wings And then I left you to rot and wait for the heavenly angels sing Pit: I’m an angel too dumbass, I’m already dead with your parents Get ready to be dissed 300 reject, prepare for the 2nd challenge Kratos: Okay then, you’ve been warned that you’re about to be destroyed Don't think you can damage me with all of your baby toys The Blade of Olympus could cause more than a paper cut Count how many times does it take for me to kick this angel's butt You see these scars? It was when Palutena was having a good time These chains can never hold me and I can break through any grime I’m standing in front of a childish slave who can’t fly on his own Hey Pit, Hawkeye called, he wants you to return his bow Pit: Coming back, new and improved, servant of the Goddess of Light Now my raps will be harder than three-headed Hewdraw bite I’ll burn and bitch slap you at the same time with Burning Palm This will be fast because I’ll beat you with these Brawler Claws I’m taking out the EZ Cannon because this is an easy round Don’t get annoyed cause I’ll swing these orbitars around My Compact Arm gives enough revenge to leave you in pain After you die, I’ll show Aphrodite my nice little Burst Blade Kratos: Your newest story got us confused with the alien encounters You wouldn’t be alive because of us; the Gods were the Earth’s founders The mirror shield isn’t able to stop me, it’s good luck if I break it Plus the Chaos Kin got you to sacrifice when he took hostage of Dark Pit Pit: You’re a bigger fag than Hades and uglier than Monstrous Medusa If you even had a girl of your own, we know you’ll still abuse her I’m gonna finally end you with a smash with the Magnus Club I’ll beat you so bad, it’s like Viridi dropped the Reset Bomb Kratos: You got friend zoned by a goddess, you friend zoned “The Lightning Flash” You were stupid to get Viridi and you just missed to see Pandora’s past Don’t look at my Reaper eyes or I’ll go ballistic on your ass I’ll just shoot you in the head with your little flintlock staff I’m filled with immortality just like the almighty phoenix You had too much drinks of the gods and no one wants to see your little penis My strength is even bigger than the rage of Hades’ heart So you’ll need the Three Sacred Treasures, you little angel fart Pit: Well, you asked for this asshole, prepare to be pwned You think my love life is bad? Your drawers won’t let you bone You were winning this battle before but now as you can see While you were staring blankly, I shot an arrow of light to your knee You feel the pressure on you Kratos? Well, you should feel it hurt Because I did just more than rapped out your ass and got you burned Look down at your chest; I just took you out with the Palutena Blade So victory is mine bitch, Skyworld’s gonna celebrate today Kratos: I don’t think you’ll be celebrating. Pit: Why not? Kratos: Look down at your chest. Pit: What the f… Kratos: Yeah. Blade of Olympus bitch. Pit: You bastard. Kratos: Well, payback’s a bitch. Pit: You know I’ll be back. Kratos: Doubt it… *Both pass away* RAP BATTLE (AUDIO) https://soundcloud.com/gamingallstarrapbattles/pit-vs-kratos-2-gaming-all RAP BATTLE (VIDEO) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_v198THTso&list=UUlArGnHn34ubaXM4Grdujdg KARAOKE VERSION https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7gPboso9DA&list=UUlArGnHn34ubaXM4Grdujdg&index=101 Who Won? Pit Kratos